The Horocruxes: La Historia de una Banda
by Night of Nightmares
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, Mike(17),Mark(16) y Krillin pertenecen a la famosa banda de rock llamada The Horocruxes, pero ellos junto a Lucy(18) guardan un gran secreto. Amores, desamores, aventuras y mucha música. Acompaña a Milk, Bulma y Lunch a descubrir la verdad detrás de esta banda. ¿Te los vas a perder?
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Akira Toriyama al igual que las canciones cuyos autores o interpretes aparecerán al final de cada capítulo._**

**_La historia es propiedad de Sweet2207 de Fanfic. Es. Solamente paso a Fanfiction la historia y cualquier queja o comentario posiblemente si tengo tiempo lo conteste._**

**_Capítulo #1_** **_"MI CUMPLEAÑOS"_**

**_23/03/2013_**

_Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños. Mi mejor amiga, Milk, me ha regalado un hermoso diario, dice que soy muy cerrada, no entendí muy bien que fue lo que me quiso decir ,entonces Lunch me explico que no suelo contar a mis amigas las cosas que me pasan o siento._

_Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que eso, pero, es cierto así que por eso estoy contándotelo a ti querido diario, "muero de risa, nunca pensé escribir en uno de estos"; no parece que hoy cumplí 20 añitos. Siento que apenas fue ayer cuando Milk, Lunch y yo paseábamos en bicicleta e íbamos al colegio y luego conocimos a Lucy en la Universidad y hace como 4 años formamos nuestra querida banda "__**Sweet**__" con el romanticismo de mi dulce Milk en el piano el carácter de Lucy en la batería, Lunch en el bajo y yo (Bulmita) canto y toco la guitarra. Tenemos tantos sueños con nuestra banda pero por más que hemos tocado puertas y puertas aun las cosas no se dan, pero no pierdo las esperanzas se que algún día seremos muy famosas igual o más que el grupo que está de moda "__**The Horocruxes"**__, ellos son lo máximo y solo tienen un año más que yo aunque a las chicas o les guste, Mil dice "esa música perturba mis oídos", Lunch "me gusta el rock pero ellos son muy fuertes" y Lucy "son unos estúpidos"._

_Hace poco conseguimos manager, supuestamente el sabe de esos negocios, su nombre es Yamcha, el es primo de Milk, nos propuso que nuestra música fue un poco más atrevida con un toque de Rock Punk, ami me fascino la idea al igual que a Lunch y a Lucy, Milk no estaba de acuerdo pero termino por aceptar._

_Ahora el siguiente paso es escribir nuestras canciones.__**¡MANOS A LA OBRA!**_

_Espero que nos valla bien en nuestro proyecto ya que como actrices nos rechazaron tal que dijeron que somos sobre-actuadas, Milk, Lunch y yo desde muy pequeñas nos conocimos e hicimos un pacto de que pasara lo que pasara no debíamos separarnos y que no nos guardaríamos secretos._

_Milk es mi mejor amiga. Es una chica muy tierna pero tiene muy mal carácter por eso nunca ha conseguido novio, tal vez eso es porque quedo huérfana a muy temprana edad y tuvo que ella sola salir adelante._

_Lunch la conocí a los 17 años. La verdad no se de su pasado, nunca he sabido quienes son sus padres o de donde vino, en realidad no se nada de lo que hizo antes de conocernos pero ahora es una amante del yoga, la naturaleza, la armonía, ella y sus cosas._

_Lucy la más extraña del grupo la conocimos cuando teníamos 18. Nunca no ha contado nada de su vida, confiamos mucho en ella porque es una buena persona pero lo cierto es que todo de ella es un misterio, puede durar un día entero encerrada en su habitación sin comer ni tomar agua, y además es muy callada y a veces algo agresiva._

_En fin querido diario ya te conté un poco de mi vida. Espero que esto sirva de terapia jaja ¡nos vemos al rato!_

**Nota de la traductora o copiadora o como quieran llamarme:**

_Bueno, estaba yo viendo historias que contuvieran en el resumen Vegeta y encontré este en Fanfiction y vi que no lo continuaban así que me dije "¿Porque no copiarla para que aquellas personas( como yo), que NO les carga Fanfic. Es puedan leerla acá?"_

_Espero que os haya interesado cualquier cosa PM o comentario, dudas, preguntas o algo os responderé si tengo tiempo._

_Hasta la próxima._


	2. Nuestra primera canción

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia. Solamente la escribo de otra página._**

**_Capítulo #2_**

**_"Nuestra primera canción"_**

**_25/03/2013_**

_ Sábado por la tarde, las chicas y yo hemos decidido encontrarnos en la vieja casa abandonada para escribir nuestras canciones, pero Dios! No se nos ocurre nada, Milk dice que muchas veces las canciones nacen de la inspiración del artista, entonces eso quiere decir que ninguna está inspirada._

-Vamos chicas que no puede ser posible, justo en este momento que tenemos manager y podemos ser famosas.- dijo Milk.

-Milk! Porqué no escribes tú y te darás cuenta que no es tan fácil hacerlo- le dijo Lucy.

-Amigas por favor lo que menos necesitamos es pelear. Nos des-concentramos y... Bulma! Deja de leer esas revistas- me dijo Lunch.

-Niñas quieren callarse? No me dejan leer en paz, ¿no se dan cuenta de que el chico más hermoso tiene novia?-les dije.

-¿De quién hablas?- me preguntó Milk.

- De Vegeta el guitarrista de Horocruxes- le respondí.

-Es un estúpido Bulma, si lo conocieras...-dijo Lucy.

-¿Acaso tú lo conoces?- preguntó Lunch.

-¿Yo? No yo no, no lo conozco- respondió Lucy algo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces porqué estas tan nerviosa?- le pregunto Milk.

-Chicas olviden eso mejor vamos a escribir nuestras canciones- les dije.

-Si, por fin alguien razonable- dijo Lunch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::30 minutos después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Que difícil, sinceramente no tengo nada en mente- dijo cansada Lunch._

_-Yo tampoco, ni una palabra llevo- dijo Milk._

_-Mejor sigamos,¿si?- nos dijo Lucy._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::2 horas más tarde::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Creo que deberíamos dejar esto para más tarde, cierto Bulma?..¡Bulma!- me dijo Lunch._

_-¡La tengo!- dije feliz._

**(Innocence de Avril Lavigne)**

-Es simplemente hermosa- dijo Milk emocionada.

-Perfecta Tita eres una genio, vamos por lo instrumentos- dijo Lunch feliz.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lucy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::30 minutos más tarde:::::::::::::::::::::

-Ok chicas entonces ya cada una sabe sus acordes, esta canción es perfecta- nos dijo Lunch.

-Quiero que se llame Innocence me gusta ese nombre- le dije a las chicas.

-Es linda... Me parece bien Tita tu la escribiste- dijo Lucy de acuerdo.

Querido diario a veces me siento tan vacía en mi vida, escribí una canción pero no estoy muy de animo. Me encuentro lejos de mis padres, hace mucho no hablo con ellos y todo por mantener la mentira más grande de mi vida, no se si voy a aguantar esto, es demasiado para mi, en momentos como este necesito a alguien a mi lado y no solo un pedazo de papel. Si tan solo pudiera contarles todo a mis amigas las cosas serían distintas.

No quiero perderlas. Ellas me han dado su confianza, necesito ayuda, soy una mala amiga, mis padres han de pensar que los olvide y no es así. Cada paso que doy los llevo en mi mente, nunca he olvidado que soy una Briefs...

La hija de la multimillonaria familia Briefs, ese es mi gran secreto...

_**Nota de la traductora o como sea:**_

_**Ok nadie lee esto pero seguiré escribiéndola porque me da la gana y porque pienso crear una historia. Digan lo que quieran, escriban lo que quieran y disfruten de los Fics.**_

_**Hasta la próxima. Cerca de la infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad. Se despide Veliska.**_

_**La canción es "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne por si la quieren buscar.**_


	3. La Prueba de Sonido

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia.**_

_**Capítulo #3**_

_**"La Prueba de Sonido"**_

_**26/03/2013**_

_Querido diario estoy feliz. Ayer escribimos nuestra primera canción "Innocence" estoy muy satisfecha con mi inspiración como diría Milk, hoy el débil de Yamcha como le dice Lucy, aun no entiendo porque le tiene tanta rabia dice que no confía en él, pues él nos va a llevar a nuestro primer estudio de grabación, estamos nerviosas, bueno al menos yo. Sabes querido diario, creo que pronto veremos nuestro sueño realizado y eso me tiene en las nubes. Bueno voy en busca de mi sueño..._

**_26/03/3:30 p.m._**

_ Vamos camino al estudio de grabación, Milk va muy nerviosa, Lunch está meditando (ella y su pacifismo), Lucy también se ve muy tranquila y ¡hemos llegado!_

_-Wow pero que hermoso es todo- dije impresionada._

_-Que emoción, por fin llegamos- dijo Milk feliz._

_-Chicas, es por este pasillo, vamos- nos dijo Yamcha señalándonos el pasillo._

_-Buenas instalaciones- dijo Lucy._

_-La verdad es que si parece un palacio- dijo Lunch._

_-Y bueno preciosas bienvenidas a Music Studio Roshi-nos dijo Yamcha._

_-Si esto es un sueño no quisiera despertar...- dije contenta._

_-Nada de sueños linda, en realidad, ustedes, el grupo "Sweet", están en el mismo sitio en donde grabaron sus grandes éxitos bandas como: The Rolling Stone, Metallica, Linkin Park, Nirvana, Queen y por supuesto el grupo de moda Horocruxes- nos dijo Yamcha orgulloso._

_-Maravilloso todo esto- dijo Milk sorprendida._

_-¿Y cuando comenzamos a grabar?- le preguntó Lunch._

_-Por hoy van a conocer las instalaciones y bueno a hacer una prueba de sonido para ver si les gustan a los productores y pues veremos si llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo espero que sí- le respondió Yamcha._

_-Oye Yamcha, puedo mientras dar una vueltita por allí- le pregunté._

_-Miente, quiere ver a The Horocruxes- dijo Milk acusadora._

_-Jajaja Bulma por favor- dijo Lunch riéndose._

_-Muchachas, me informan que ya les toca a ustedes, vamos, suerte!-nos dijo Yamcha alentándonos._

_-Muy bien chicas, muéstrenme de qué están hechas- nos dijo el productor._

_-Señor, nosotras ya tenemos nuestra primera canción lista. No se si usted quiere que nos presentemos con esa o con otra- le dije._

_-Me encantan los grupos que aceptan retos. Que tal si cantan "Nothing Else Matters" la famosa canción de Metallica.¿Se las puse fácil, no?_

_-OK señor, enseguida._

_-1,2,3...-nos dijo Lucy._

**_(Nothing Else Matters de Metallica)_**

_-Alto! Yamcha,¿de dónde sacaste a estas muchachitas?- nos interrumpió el productor._

_-Pues... Milk es mi prima, y sabía que tenía una banda. Las escuche, me gustó y pues decidí apoyarlas- le respondió Yamcha._

_-¡Me encantan!¿Cuando firmamos? Pasen mañana por aquí y firmamos el contrato para grabar su primer álbum._

_Nos pusimos tan contentas que nos dimos un abrazo grupal._

**_Nota del autor o traductora o como sea:_**

**_Acá tienen el #3 capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_Muchas gracias Juniver por tu comentario me animaste a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Hasta la próxima. _**

**_Nothing else matters de Metallica._**

**_Se despide, Veliska._**


	4. El Gran Secreto

_**los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia blablabla.**_

_**Capítulo #4**_

**_"El Gran Secreto"_**

**_27/03/2013_**

_Te escribe la mujer más feliz del mundo, así es querido diario soy jodidamente bipolar, un día alegre más tarde triste, en fin, ayer nos hicieron la prueba de sonido y nos dijeron que somos maravillosas, tenemos que terminar de escribir nuestras canciones para grabar nuestro primer álbum._

_Por fin las cosas se nos dan, mi sueño se está cumpliendo. Hoy regreso a la realidad, pues me toca ir a trabajar al restaurante de un buen amigo de Milk, allí ayudamos todas las de la banda para tener recursos. ¡Ahora a trabajar!_

**_27/03/ 10:00 am_**

_-Señor Ox discúlpeme de verdad. El auto en que venía se daño y...-me disculpaba sumamente arrepentida._

_-No te preocupes pequeña ve y cámbiate- me dijo tranquilo._

_-Bulma, amiga, atiende por favor la mesa 6- me pidió Milk._

_-Ella necesita cambiarse, si quieres tomo la orden mientras ella lo hace- le respondió Lucy._

_-Gracias Lu me cambio y ya te ayudo- le dije agradecida._

_-Buenos días bienvenidos al restaurante Ox ¿que desea ordenar?- dijo cordialmente Lucy._

_-Vaya, vaya me dijeron que te encontraría aquí pero no lo creía y mira nada mas, que bajo haz caído. Ya no pareces ser la 18 caprichosa y orgullosa que hace 10 años se largo de mi casa- dijo un hombre desconocido._

_-¿Que carajos haces aquí, Mike?- le pregunto Lucy enojada._

_-¿Lucy, te ayudo en algo?- le pregunté confundida._

_-No Tita, gracias, yo atiendo al señor- me respondió Lucy._

_-Jajaja ¿Tita? ¿Lucy?, porque si son tus amigas las tienes engañadas, sigues siendo una mentirosa, ¿que vas a hacer si cuento tu secreto?- le dijo Mike divertido._

_-Ya basta Mike, lárgate de aquí, quiero una nueva vida no dañes mis planes- le dijo Lucy enojada._

_-Milk,¿será que Lu necesita ayuda? se tardo mucho, además, se ve como que discute con ese señor- le dijo Lunch a Milk mirando por la cocina._

_-Tienes razón pero no quiso la ayuda de Bulma, mejor sigamos trabajando. Ella sabe qué hacer- de respondió Milk sin darle mucha atención._

_-Lo sabía. No saben nada de tu gran secreto ¿que pasa preciosa?¿no te alegras de verme?, pues como veras en las revistas, soy famoso y vivo bien lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti- le dijo Mike a Lucy arrogantemente._

_-Eso lo veremos idiota, ahora vete de aquí ¡AHORA!- le respondió Lucy enojada._

_-Lo que no pierdes es ese mal carácter, está bien me voy, espero verte pronto y hablar bien, sabes donde vivo. Sino vendré por ti y le contare todo a tus "amigas". No puedes evadir tu pasado siempre, te amo linda- le dijo Mike antes de irse._

_-¿Qué quería ese señor, Lu?- le pregunté._

_-Nada, es un pobre estúpido muy atrevido- me respondió Lucy._

_-¿Te hizo algo?, estas muy pálida- le pregunté preocupada._

_-Déjame sola, por favor- me respondió._

_-Lu, confía en mi puedes contarme que te sucedió- le dije preocupada._

_-¡Que NO te dije! Acaso no entiendes que me dejes sola- me grito enojada._

_-Esta bien, no quise molestarte, lo siento- le dije un poco asustada._

_"__**Qué hice, no debí tratarla así, ella solo quería ayudarme, toda la culpa la tuvo ese Mike, nunca debía aparecer de nuevo. ¡Me ha arruinado todo!"**__- Bulma ¿me disculpas por lo de ahorita? no quise ser tan grosera- me dijo apenada Lucy._

_-No te preocupes Lu, todos hemos pasado por momentos así, todos tenemos derecho a soltar todo lo que sentimos- le respondí._

_-Si es cierto, pero no debí involucrarte.¿Me disculpas, Tita?- me pidió Lucy._

_-Sabes que si linda, te quiero mucho- le dije muy feliz y luego nos dimos un abrazo._

**_Nota de la co-autora ( al final decidí decirme así):_**

**_¿Quién sera ese tal Mike?¿Por qué forma parte de la vida de Lucy? ¿porqué hago estas preguntas? posiblemente contestadas en el próximo capítulo o más adelante. _**

**_¡LA HISTORIA RECIÉN COMIENZA!_**

**_Bueno, acá tienen el #4 capítulo, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Besos, abrazos y mordiscos psicológicos de mi parte._**

**_Cerca de la infelicidad, Lejos de la felicidad. Se despide Veliska._**


	5. Y Nos Conocimos Así (Parte 1 y 2)

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia blablabla._**

**_"pensamientos"_**

_**Letra de canción.**_

_:::::::Lugares::::::::::::::::::_

**_Capítulo #5_**

**_"Y Nos Conocimos Así...(Parte 1)"_**

**_28/03/2013_**

_Ayer pasó algo muy raro, Lu se puso muy nerviosa cuando un hombre llego a el restaurante. Hablaron durante un tiempo considerable pero ella regreso muy pálida y no quiso hablar más. Lunch opina que tal vez el señor misterioso, como hemos decidido llamarlo, quiso conquistarla y como Lu es tan fría se molesto. En realidad nadie sabe lo que paso, pero mejor pasemos a noticias más agradables. Mañana vamos al Studio pues hay una pequeña reunión debido a que Music Studio Roshi cumple 50 años de haber sido fundado y pues vamos a ver que nos espera._

**_29/03/ 9:00 am_**

_Yamcha pasó a recogernos. Ya vamos en camino y no me emociona mucho la idea de ir, bueno en realidad si, pero lo que no me gusta es andar con este Yamcha, no me gusta cómo me mira a cada rato. Anda haciéndome insinuaciones de la hermosa pareja que haríamos, el y yo solo en sus sueños._

_-Bueno mis hermosuras hemos llegado- nos dijo Yamcha._

_-Hermosuras sí...-dijo Milk._

_-Tuyas nunca!- le dije con odio._

_-Jajaja tan lindas y graciosas- dijo Yamcha sarcástico._

_-Entremos por favor- nos pidió Lucy._

_-Sí, vamos- dijo Lunch entusiasmada._

_ Hoy Music Studio está más solo que nunca porque el lento de Yamcha no sabía que la celebración era en la noche, la recepcionista nos entrego una invitación para todos y nos dijo que la velada era a las 8 y debíamos estar allí sin falta._

_-Yamcha, debes estar más pendiente, mira que nos hiciste venir para nada- le dijo algo enojada._

_-Yo me lo suponía, oye tú, ¡débil!- le grito furiosa Lucy._

_-¿Me hablas a mí?- respondió haciéndose es desentendido Yamcha._

_-Si a quién más, voy a dar una vuelta- le respondió Lucy._

_-Yo voy contigo, vamos todas- nos dijo Milk._

_-Como quieran chicas, tengan mucho cuidado, no olviden portar sus carnets y yo voy a hablar con un viejo amigo- nos dijo Yamcha llendose por otro lado._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::10 minutos más tarde:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-¡No inventes!- dijo exaltada Lunch._

_-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte._

_-Pero mira nada más...- me respondió Milk._

_-Oh por Kamisama, ¡Que mala suerte tengo!-dijo enojada Lucy._

_-¿Me pueden explicar que paso? No entiendo nada- pregunte confundida._

_-Solo mira a través de ese gran cristal- me dijo Lucy._

_-No... Puede... Ser... Horocruxes... Son, son ellos- dije perpleja._

_::::::::::::::::En el estudio:::::::::::::::::::_

**_I see you sister in her Sunday dress she's out to please, she pouts her best, she's out to take no need to try, she's ready to make..._**

**_-_**_¡Alto! Kakarotto, te equivocaste en una nota, eres un despistado- le reto el hermoso y sensual Vegeta a Goku._

_-Lo siento chicos de verdad, es que me des concentré- dijo Goku apenado._

_-¿Y eso en qué amigo?-le pregunto Krillin._

_-Más bien en quien, jajaja- le dijo riéndose Mark._

_-En ella; esa mujer hermosa de cabello negro que está allí afuera- dijo Goku señalando a Milk a través del cristal._

_-Buen gusto Goku, espera... ¿Mike, esa es 18?- le preguntó Mark a Mike._

_-Tal como lo ves, mi querido Mark-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Mike._

_-La rubia es una diosa-dijo anonadado Krillin._

_-Cállate maldito bastardo. Vuelves a hablar así y te parto la cara y olvídate de ella- le dijo furioso Mike._

_-Cálmate hermano ¿cuál es tu problema?¿Acaso es tu chica?-le preguntó Krillin._

_-17, enano, ¡cálmense ya! Voy a acabar con todo esto- le dijo enojado Vegeta._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::Afuera del estudio::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Oh por Kamisama miren quien se acerca- dije._

_ No puedo creer que me desmayara en el mejor momento aun no supero la vergüenza que debí haber pasado querido diario._

_-Hey, ustedes mocosas, ¿qué hacen aquí?, y que carajos le paso a esa de pelo azul- les preguntó Vegeta._

_-Oh Bulma, chicas ayúdenla, mira a mí no me hablas así príncipe de los monos- le respondió Lucy._

_-Cálmate Lu, disculpe señor, como vera no hay porque enfurecerse, nosotras sólo estábamos recorriendo el estudio-le explicó Lunch_

_-No me interesa que estén haciendo, lárguense de aquí des concentran a los idiotas de la banda, y tu chatarra, más te vale que te calles- les dijo Vegeta._

_-No tienes porqué ser tan grosero- se quejo Milk._

_-Milk,¿y Bulma?- le preguntó Lunch._

_-¡Ay, la deje caer!- le respondió Milk._

_-18, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?- le preguntó Mike._

_-No, no puedo y tampoco quiero-le respondió Lucy._

_-Ay mi cabeza, ¿quién es 18?- pregunté confundida._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada, tu nombre es Lucy,¿porqué te llama 18 y de donde se conocen?-le preguntó confundida Lunch._

_-¿Eh?-preguntó desconcertada Milk._

_-18,¡dije ahora!- le grito Mike a Lucy._

_-Oye espérate un momento,¡yo soy la persona más pacifista del mundo,adoro la armonía y la tranquilidad pero no voy a permitir que le grites a mi amiga y la obligues a hacer algo que no quiere!¡He dicho!-le gritó Lunch a Mike._

_-Pero qué carajos se han creído mocosas no sé de donde salieron pero no voy a tolerar esto,¡chatarra con Mike, ahora!-le gritó Vegeta a Lucy._

_-¡Los odio!- les gritó Lucy._

_-Yo pienso que deberíamos calmarnos si la situación está muy tensa- dijo algo incomodo Goku._

_-Princesa, necesito que hablemos por favor, ¿ven conmigo, si?-le pidió Mark._

_-Está bien Mati- Le respondió Lucy derramando unas lágrimas._

_-¿Porqué Lucy está llorando?- Preguntó Milk algo confusa y preocupada._

_-No se, todo es confuso- le respondió Lunch._

_-Haber tu, Krillin, ¿puedes explicar que sucede?- le pregunté a Krillin._

_-La verdad no estoy enterado de nada, pregúntenle a Vegeta o a Goku, tal vez ellos sepan algo- nos respondió Krillin._

_-Lo mejor será que esperen que su amiga les cuente, este asunto no me corresponde a mi, lo siento- nos respondió algo triste Goku._

_-¿Porque no mejor dejan de ser tan entrometidas y se van?-nos respondió Vegeta enojado._

_-¿Porqué no te callas? Eres un grosero, maleducado, desagradable y pareces un gnomo- le respondió Milk furiosa._

_-¡Porqué no te callas tú! ¡Arpía y gritona mujer!- le gritó Vegeta._

_-Vegeta trata de controlarte y usted señorita...- dijo Goku intentando calmar las cosas._

_-Milk, ese es mi nombre- le respondió Milk con una sonrisa._

_-Mucho gusto señorita Milk, usted es muy hermosa, no debería estar disgustada no se ve bien, no quiero decir que se vea fea cuando lo esta solo que...- le decía Goku nervioso._

_-Allí viene Lu-nos dijo Lunch señalando la puerta._

_-Y tú, pelo azul, ¿que tanto me miras?-me pregunto fastidiado Vegeta._

_-Pero qué bombones los que hay aquí.Mucho gusto muñeca ¿cual es tu nombre? Me gustaría conocerte- le dijo Mike a Lunch._

_-Pues parece que el interés es solo tuyo- le respondió enojada Lunch._

_-Vayámonos chicas por favor- nos pidió Lucy._

**_Parte 2_**

**_29/03/ 1:00 pm_**

_Estábamos esperando que nuestra querida Lucy nos cuente, desde que llegamos no ha querido salir de su cuarto, Milk la escuchó llorar, ella no es una persona demasiado grave le debió haber pasado para que reaccione así._

_Lo que no entiendo que tiene que ver Mike y Mark en eso, si querido diario, los integrantes de Horocruxes, Lucy salió de su habitación ¡Ojala este bien!_

_-¿Cómo estás, Lu?- le preguntó preocupada Milk._

_-Mejor Milk, gracias por preocuparte- le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa falsa._

_-¿Quieres contarnos que tienes?- le preguntó Lunch._

_-Bueno eso si quieres Lu- le dije._

**_"Y ahora, ¿que hago? No puedo decirles a las niñas que mi verdadero nombre es #18 y no es solo un apodo, que Mark y Mike son mis hermanos, estoy metida en un problema. Me tocara mentirles de nuevo"-pensaba Lucy._**

_-Lu,¿estás bien?- le pregunto Milk._

_-Si, si estoy bien, yo guardo un secreto muy grande y tengo que contarles. He sido deshonesta con ustedes- nos dijo Lucy._

**_"No eres la única Lu, si supieras mi secreto"-pensaba._**

**_"Ay que mal me siento. Ellas han sido lindas conmigo y yo escondiéndoles cosas"-pensaba Milk._**

**_"Mi secreto jamás debe saberse, si pasa me destruye la vida, ¡ayuda Kamisama!"-pensaba Lunch._**

_-¿Están bien?- nos preguntó Lucy._

_-¡Sí!- respondimos las 3 al mismo tiempo._

_-Ok- suspiró Lucy- hace algunos años, conocí a Mike y a todos los integrantes de Horocruxes. Mike me gusto mucho desde que lo vi y el también gusto de mí __**"que asco, enamorada de mi propio hermano, que mentirosa soy",**__ y así decidimos formalizar la relación, yo lo acompañaba a todos lados donde la banda iba, claro en estos momentos no eran famosos, después de un año yo decidí acabar con la relación porque me era infiel. Me alejé de él y Mark se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, le digo de cariño Mati, pero Mike no dejaba de molestarme así que por eso decidí desaparecer de la vida de todos, durante años logré hacerlo pero ahora ya me han encontrado- terminó de contarnos Lucy._

_-Amiga, debiste sufrir mucho pero aquí estamos para apoyarte, siempre contigo pase lo que pase- le dijo con mirada maternal Lunch._

_-Ahora entiendo porqué decías que eran unos estúpidos, gracias Lucy por tí abrí los ojos, no merecen nuestro amor ni Vegeta y Mike- le dije comprensiva._

_-Jajaja si Tita, así es- me respondió riendo._

_-Mis dulces niñas, ya son las 7, en una hora Yamcha vendrá a recogernos. Debemos ponernos hermosas y enseñarles a esos engreídos ¡quien manda!- nos dijo Milk triunfante._

_**Nota de la co-autora:**_

_**Bueno mis hermos s lectoras/es aquí tienen el #5 capítulo de la historia. Acá se aclararon las preguntas que puse en el anterior ( creo).**_

_**No se preocupen amigos, en realidad la historia está ya acabada sólo que yo la paso a modo historia porque la original esta en formato script (creo que así se escribe, no?)**_

_**Juniver: hermosa adoro que te guste mi historia intentaré poner 2 capítulos en 1 de ahora en adelante solo que me tomara un poco más de PRECIOSA.**_

_**Nena.25: me alegra que te guste! intentaré actualizar lo más que pueda porque también tengo que hacer tarea y trabajos prácticos que me toman tiempos pero intentaré actualizar tener tu y que estés bien.**_

_**Guest: como ya he dicho la historia esta terminada pero decidí traerla aquí completa.Más te vale que estés pendiente ¿eh? estaré esperanto tu review de tener tu apoyo. Besos linda.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, visitas o solamente por haber leído la historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón ya que es la primera vez que escribo y tener este éxito hasta ahora me da fuerzas para creer que puedo hacer un fic creado por mi loca mente.**_

_**Los amo a todos cada día me hacen más feliz.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Juniver, Nena.25 y Guest a las que agradezco su apoyo, comentarios y palabras que me hacen feliz.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima hermos s.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y visitas.**_

_**Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**¿De qué país son y que hora es allá?**_

_**Yo soy de argentina y aca son las 14:56 pm.**_

**_Cerca de la Infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad. Me despido._**

**_Princess Veliska Vegeta Ouji Briefs._**

**_Nahhh... mentira solo Princess Veliska Vegeta._**

**_Besos, abrazos y mordiscos psicológicos._**


	6. El Inicio de una Guerra

_**La historia le pertenece a Sweet2207 de Fanfic. Es y los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Ahora ... comencemos con el capítulo...**_

_**Capítulo #6**_

_**"El Inicio de una Guerra"**_

_**29/03/ 9:00 pm**_

_Querido diario, vamos rumbo a Music Studio Roshi. Yamcha pasó a recogernos pero como ves nos tardamos más de lo esperado, espero que el plan de Milk funcione. En verdad me dolió enterarme todas esas cosas de vegeta y como nos trato. Es un idiota prepotente y orgulloso, no es el príncipe que yo creía, pero bueno... la vida sigue, eso me enseñara en no fijarme tanto en las apariencias._

_-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es para mí un honor presentarles al hijo del fundador de Music Studio Roshi y dueño de esta gran compañía... el señor Roshi Tortug.- terminó diciendo el presentador para luego darle entrada a los aplausos._

_-Es un placer para mí estar reunido con todos los brillantes músicos y productores que han hecho posible el sueño de mi padre de sacar adelante esta empresa, los felicito a todos por la gran labor que han hecho, los invito ahora a ver este vídeo en honor a todos los grupos que han pasado por esta disquera y que tengan una buena velada. Muchas gracias- terminó diciendo el señor Roshi._

_-Mira Mark, llegó el ángel más hermoso de la fiesta- le dijo en susurro Goku a Mark._

_-Goku, ve, háblale si tanto te gusta- le respondió._

_-No le di una buena primera impresión, no creo que sea lo mejor-le respondió algo triste Goku._

_-Ni se te ocurra ir a hablarle Kakarotto ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Hay muchos medios aquí y van a comenzar los rumores-le dijo fastidiado Vegeta._

_-Creo que lo dijiste demasiado tarde Vegeta, mira hacia allá-le dijo Krillin señalando la entrada._

_ La disquera esta muy hermosa, a quien quiero engañar querido diario, se ve hermoso; nunca antes lo había visto con un saco y pantalón clásico. No puedo dejar que mi corazón le gane a mi cerebro, no puedo hacerlo._

_-Buenas noches señorita...-le decía amablemente Mike a Lunch._

_-Ay no tu otra vez ¿que quieres ahora?-le preguntó hastiada Lunch._

_-Yo solo quería saludarle y decirle lo hermosa que se ve usted hoy-le respondió._

_**"Es un completo idiota si cree que le voy a hacer caso, ay pero es tan lindo"**__- Lunch, ese es mi nombre y puede tutearme no hay problema-le respondió algo embobada._

_-Lunch_ _es un lindo gusto mi nombre es...-se presentaba Mike._

_-Mike, ya lo sé, vocalista de la banda Horocruxes, ex-novio de mi amiga Lucy. Señor ya que cumplió su sueño de saber mi nombre, por favor aléjese de mí.-le respondió Lunch._

_-¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Yo no fui novio de 18, digo Lucy. no soy un monstruo- le respondió ofendido Mike._

_-Creo _que _mejor acabamos esta conversación.¡No pienso seguir discutiendo con alguien como usted!-le gritó furiosa Lunch yéndose._

_-Espera, no entiendo nada- le dijo confundido._

_-Jajaja ¿qué pasó 17? ¿Te salieron mal las cosas?- le preguntó riéndose Vegeta alado suyo._

_-No entiendo Vegeta. Ella me dijo que yo fui novio de 18 ¡qué es esto!-le dijo yéndose._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó._

_-Por un trago, juro que si mi hermana tiene algo que ver con esto, no sabe lo que le pasará- le respondió enfurecido a Vegeta._

**_"Kamisama se viene acercando, que hago ya se tomare una copa eso calmará mis nervios" pensaba Bulma al ver acercarse a Vegeta._**

_ Tomé una copa, pensé que eso calmaría mis nervios, Vegeta se acercaba cada vez más y pasó lo peor, nunca en mi vida he tomado así que tosí, tosí como una adolescente de 15 años que nunca ha probado el alcohol, soy un desastre..._

_-Mujer el alcohol no es lo tuyo deja esa copa allí y mejor dime donde está el manager de ustedes- me dijo Vegeta._

**_"Soy una estúpida, Bulma contéstale, pensará que eres una retrasada"-_**_Yamcha, el, Yamcha no, no se dónde está- le respondí nerviosa._

_-¿Te pasa algo?, el mundo de las drogas no es bueno y menos para alguien que apenas está comenzando jajaja- me dijo riéndose mientras se iba a donde estaba Lucy._

_-¿Qué quieres mono?- le preguntó molesta._

_-Chatarra, ¿sabes dónde está el tal Yamcha?-le preguntó fastidiado._

_-El débil de Yamcha pues creo que está en la oficina del viejo Roshi junto con otros miembros "importantes" de aquí-le respondió._

_-Chatarra,¿qué les dijiste a tus amigas?, 17 está que se suicida porque su conquista le dijo que él había sido novio tuyo jajaja- le dijo burlándose mientras se iba._

**_"Ahora sí que me metí en un problema, ¡Me van a descubrir!-pensaba Lucy asustada._**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mientras en otra parte de la fiesta:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Buena noche Milk, estás muy linda- la halagó Goku._

_-Gracias Goku tú también te ves bien- le respondió un poco sonrojada._

_-Jajaja no es para tanto, en ti si se te nota el cambio- le dijo Goku._

_-¿Que quieres decir con cambio?,¿acaso estás afirmando que si no me arreglo no me veo bien?- le preguntó enojada Milk._

_-No, digo no quise decir eso, tu eres tan linda sea de día o de noche-le respondió nervioso Goku._

_-¿¡Ahora estás diciendo que de día me veo mal y de noche bien!?-le preguntó furiosa._

_-No tampoco quise decir eso, las cosas no son como crees, pregúntale a tu amiga, la del cabello azul, y me dará la razón en que eres linda-se intentaba disculpar Goku._

_-Si lo que estas buscando es que te ayude a conquistar a Bulma diciéndome cosas lindas estás muy equivocado, ahora ¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó furiosa._

_ Aun no entiendo porqué Milk le dio una cachetada a Goku y le tiro la copa de champaña en la cara, es más, nadie lo explica. Algo muy grave debió decirle, no quisiera estar en su piel, Milk suele ser muy vengativa._

_-Kakarotto eres un imbécil, esa será la primera plana de mañana- le dijo furioso Vegeta._

_-¿Qué te pasó Goku?-le preguntó Mark sin entender._

_-Soy un idiota, ya quiero irme- les dijo Goku desilusionado y muy triste._

_-Lunch, ¿quieres explicarme lo de ahorita? por favor- le preguntó Mike._

_-Estás borracho Mike deberías irte a tu te me quiero armas un escándalo, te lo pido-le pedía Lunch a un Mike ebrio que intentaba abrazarla._

_-¿Sabes? Eres lo más bonito que he conocido, pareces un angelito bajado del cielo-le dijo cuando por fin logró abrazarla._

_-Eso se lo dices a otra, ami no me vas a convencer idiota-le dijo soltándose bruscamente del abrazo._

_-Mi violeta de primavera no me dejes aquí tirado- le pidió Mike._

_-Oh por Kamisama Mike, Vegeta está enojadísimo con Goku que hizo un show con una chica y ahora tú borracho. Vayámonos ya a casa antes de que Vegeta termine matándonos a todos-le dijo un Krillin preocupado._

_-Bulma, Milk, Lu creo que es hora de irnos por favor- nos pidió Lunch._

_-Pero tenemos que esperar a Yamcha, es el único que tiene carro- le respondí._

_-Mike, no te pongas pesado por favor- le pidió Krillin a Mike._

_-Si quieren las llevamos ¿que me dices princesa? Dile a violeta de primavera, a ojitos y a la pelinegra hermosa que vengan con nosotros- le dijo Mike a Lucy._

_-Mike estas muy tomado, no puedes conducir-le respondió Lucy._

_-Vámonos Krillin y Mike, Vegeta está que hecha chispas-les dijo un preocupado Mark._

_-Yo no me muevo de aquí si mi violeta de primavera no viene conmigo- le respondió Mike._

_-Chicas mejor vayamos con ellos sino Mike no se mueve de aquí.Por favor sólo será que nos lleven a nuestra casa y ya- nos pidió Lucy._

_-Está bien amiga pero que ese Goku no vaya a mi lado- le respondió Milk._

_-Ni ese pesado de Mike al lado mío-le respondió Lunch._

_-Trataré de que así sea-les dijo Lucy._

_ Y así fue querido diario que terminamos montándonos en el auto de ellos, después de tanto discutir. Milk iba a lado de Mark, Lunch al lado de Goku, Mike iba solo pues se durmió, Krillin se sentó junto a Lu y yo de copiloto junto a Vegeta._

_-Muchas gracias por traernos muchachos lamentamos las molestias- le pedí disculpas al llegar a nuestra casa._

_-No es molestia ojitos-me respondió Mike medio despierto._

_-¡Tú cállate y duerme bastardo!-le ordenó Vegeta enojado._

_-Hasta mañana princesa, que descanses-se despidió Mark de Lucy._

_-Hasta mañana Mati-le respondió Lucy._

_-Señorita Milk yo no...-se intentaba disculpar un apenado Goku._

_-Callado se ve mejor ahora déjeme bajar por favor-le respondió cortante mente Milk._

_-Adiós Bulma, un placer conocerte- se despidió de mi Krillin._

_-Igual Krillin y prométeme que me invitas a uno de los conciertos-le respondí._

_-Claro que sí- contesto sonriente._

_Una vez que ya todas mis amigas habían entrado a la casa solo quedaba yo que estaba esperando que los muchachos se fueran en su auto me paso lo más extraño de la se bajo del auto y me hablo por segunda vez._

_-Oye mujer,¿mañana ustedes van al estudio?-me preguntó._

_-Sí, si vamos, ¿porque?-le contesté._

_-Solo curiosidad-me respondió guiñándome un ojo y dándome un beso fugaz en la mejilla._

**_Nota de la co-autora:_**

**_Si recibo al menos 1 a 10 comentarios ofensivos me decidiré a no contestar ningún review._**

**_Espero que les guste amigos._**

**_Me despido. Veliska._**


	7. En la Guerra y en el Amor

_**He vuelto criaturitas de Kamisama.**_

_**Por favor bajen las armas, cuchillos y hachas que tienen porque me tarde que sino no escribiré. Gracias.**_

**_"Pensamientos de tal personaje..."-_**_aclaración de porque piensan eso (creo)._

_-Diálogos-_

**_Ándale, rueden el capítulo..._**

**_Capítulo #7_**

**_"En la Guerra y en el Amor..."_**

**_30/03/ 2:00 pm_**

_Querido diario, nos encontramos de nuevo en Music Studio. El maestro Roshi nos regaló unos instrumentos para nuestra banda; nos dijo que seríamos una banda muy exitosa porque somos muy disciplinadas y lo mejor querido diario es que muy pronto vamos a tener nuestro primer concierto._

_-Vaya mujer eres puntual,¿que hacen hoy aquí?- nos preguntó Vegeta._

**_"Piensa antes de hablar Bulma, dile algo por Kamisama"-_**_Pues... va-vamos a planear nuestro concierto primer-le respondí nerviosa._

_-Dirás primer concierto, me imagino que de teloneras, aun no entiendo como es que en esta disquera aceptan a cualquiera que dice cantar-me respondió burlón._

**_"Hay que grosero, ahora sí me conocerá"-_**_Óyeme__¿que intentas decirme?,¿Que nosotras no servimos para la música?,eres un grosero, te voy a demostrar junto con toda mi anda que seremos famosas-le dije furiosa._

**_"Esta mujer tiene carácter"-_**_Jajaja, por favor mujer, no cualquiera aguanta esto en el primer concierto, de la presión que ejerce la gente, no vas a dar para cantar. Jajaja me das tanta gracia, eres muy ilusa- me respondió burlándose de nuevo._

_-Pues querido Vegeta si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás y te aseguro que tu enemigo no es nada grato y te hará tragar tus palabras-le respondí orgullosa._

_-Ya lo veremos mujer porque yo seré tu principal rival, ¡Adiós!-me gritó orgulloso._

_-Como quieras ¡Engreído!- le grité enojada._

_ Querido diario, estoy que ahorco a ese gnomo engreído de Vegeta. Le voy a demostrar que soy mejor de lo que cree._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En otro lugar de la disquera::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Señorita Milk, espere por favor, ayer no fue mi intención ofenderla yo solo quería decirle cosas lindas- le pedía disculpas Goku a Milk._

_-Pues no creo Señor Goku que esa sea forma de tratar a una dama- le respondió enojada Milk._

_-Deme otra oportunidad, por favor, intentaré no defraudarla- le pedía Goku con ojitos de perro abandonado._

_-¿Oportunidad de qué?-le preguntó confundida._

_-De conocernos- le respondió con un notable sonrojo._

**_"Hay que lindo todo sonrojadito, pero que dices Milk Ox, no puedes fijarte en este hombre"-_**_Esta bien Goku, te daré otra oportunidad- le respondió suspirando._

_-Uff, que bien Milk, porque de verdad ya me estaba cansando de hacerle entender que no quise disgustarla, es tan terca como una mula. Te pareces a una vieja novia mía que andaba gritando y peleando conmigo- le respondió con una sonrisa de alivio._

_-Pero como te atreves- le dijo Milk mientras le daba una cachetada._

_-¡Ahora que hice!- le preguntó sorprendido Goku._

_-¡No te me acerques más! Eres un... Ahhh!- le gritó mientras se iba._

_-¿Que te paso Goku? ¿Porqué tienes la mejilla roja?- le preguntó Mike llegando a esa parte del estudio._

_-Ni me preguntes Mike, ya se me daño el día...- le respondió devastado Goku._

_-Esa mujer es un ángel... Violeta de primavera,¡espera!-dijo Mike al ver pasar a Lunch, sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Goku._

_-Señor Mike, que gusto verlo sobrio- le respondió algo incómoda Lunch._

_-Mi violeta de primavera, me gustaría invitarte a un disco esta noche, ta sabes, bailar y divertirnos un rato- le dijo Mike a Lunch._

_-Jajaja Señor Mike, creo que se equivoco de mujer, no soy de andar en discotecas dando de que hablar y deje de decirme violeta de primavera, es ridículo-le respondió Lunch._

_-Te invito un café entonces, donde quieras ir, pero por favor no me juzgues sin conocerme mi angelito- le respondió Mike._

_-Hagamos algo Señor Mike, yo voy a aceptar salir con usted, es más, tenemos una cita... el día que usted sepa volar- le dijo Lunch._

_-Pero eso es muy fácil, ven esta noche y te lo demuestro. Anímate, te espero en el restaurante Ox- le dijo yéndose._

_-Oye pero... __**"Este hombre piensa volverme loca"-**__ le intentó decir pero el ya se había ido._

_Querido diario, hoy ensayamos con nuestros nuevos instrumentos, note algo: Milk estaba molesta, Lunch estaba algo distraída y Lucy muy callada pero eso no es tan raro en ella. Como sea, me he propuesto esforzarme muchísimo para que la anda siga adelante y seamos exitosas._

_Lunch está intranquila, lo he notado porque cuando lo está le sudan las manos, no sé que le pasará._

_-¿Lunch, estás bien? Te noto algo impaciente- le pregunté._

_-¿Yo?, no me pasa nada Tita son solo ideas tuyas __**"Ya no más necesito ir donde dijo Mike. ¿Qué tan cierto sera que es fácil volar?"**_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Casa de Horocruxes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-¡Que le dijiste qué!- le gritó sorprendido Raditz a Mike._

**_"Este no es más bruto porque no le pudieron poner más tornillos"_**_- Como se te ocurre hacer eso, ¿no te das cuenta?- le preguntó Turles a Mike._

_-Turles, es que Mike no tiene cerebro más bien le pusieron en lugar de cerebro una tuerca jajaja- le respondió riéndose Raditz._

_-Bueno, ya dejen de reírse par de ineptos y mejor ayúdenme a decidir con qué ropa conquistaré a mi ángel- les respondió algo enojado Mike._

_-Turles, papá dice que vallas a recoger el desorden que dejaste en el jardín o te las veras con él- le dijo Goku, entrando en la habitación, a Turles._

_-Pero si yo no fui, fueron los Saibaimans, además, Vegeta también estaba.¿Porqué no lo mandan a él también?- respondió Turles._

_-¡Vegeta! Maldito jovencito, ¡Ve a arreglar el jardín que Turles y tu dañaron!-dijo el Rey Vegeta (el padre de Vegeta) entrando a la habitación luego de oír eso._

_-Padre, no es justo, Raditz también estaba- le respondió Vegeta enojado._

_-Pues vallan todos- dijo Rey Vegeta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Tío, ¿no puede ser más tarde?- le preguntó Mike._

_-¡Ahora dije!-les gritó Rey Vegeta._

_-Maldita sea, ahora quien me ayuda- susurró para sí mismo Mike._

_-17, ¿que de cierto hay en que le mostraras que sabes volar a la Señorita Lunch?-le preguntó Goku a Mike._

_-¿Quien te contó, Goku?-sorprendido de que el supiera sobre la cita._

_-Turles. Sabes que somos gemelos y todo me lo cuenta jejeje... bueno... casi todo- le respondió con una mano tras la cabeza._

_-Si, pienso demostrarle a mi angelito que se volar y ya veras que aceptara salir conmigo- le respondió Mike orgulloso._

_-Y... ¿Vegeta ya sabe de eso?- le preguntó dudoso Goku._

_-No, ni le digas sino ya sabes que pasa- le respondió con algo de miedo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sweet:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Querido diario, Lunch se la ha pasado toda la tarde desde que llegamos de ensayar encerrada en su habitación y salió muy arregladita. Se ve lindísima mi dulce Lunch. Le pregunté a donde iba y no adivinas con lo que me salió._

_-Lunch, ¿a donde vas? Estas preciosa, no en vano Mike te dice angelito- le dije sorprendida._

_-Que cosas dices Tita, yo voy a meditar, a un lugar especial donde vamos todos los que meditamos, si eso jejeje- me respondió nerviosa._

_-Okay, que te diviertas en tu cita- le dije intentando contener mi risa._

_-¿Cual cita?, dije meditación- me respondió algo nerviosa._

_-Si claro, en tu meditación- le respondí sarcástica._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Restaurante Ox:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-¿Será que Mike es capaz de dejarme plantada?-se preguntaba a sí misma Lunch._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Casa de Horocruxes:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Kakarotto, ¿sabes donde está 17? Estoy buscándolo porque necesito los acordes de It's so easy- le dijo algo enfadado Vegeta a Goku._

_-Ahh sí, salio a demostrarle a la Señorita Lunch que el sabe volar para que se enamore de él y le conceda una cita- le respondió inocentemente Goku._

_-¡Que hizo qué!-le gritó Vegeta._

_-Ay lo siento, no debí decirlo- le respondió Goku haciéndose chiquito._

_-Kakarotto dime dónde fue ese imbécil- le dijo Vegeta tomándolo del cuello._

_-No puedo Vegeta lo prometí- le respondió Goku intentando zafars__e._

_-¿Vegeta, ¿que está pasando? Tus gritos se oyen por toda la casa-le dijo Raditz entrando a escena._

_-¡Tú no te metas!- le gritó Vegeta enfurecido._

_-¡Padre! ¡Tío Vegeta! Kakarotto y Vegeta están peleando de nuevo- gritó para que los adultos lo oyeran._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:En el estudio de la casa:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_-¿Escuchaste algo Vegeta?-le preguntó Bardock a su amigo._

_-Los muchachos al parecer están peleando de nuevo- le respondió como si fuera normal._

_-Ay, como crecen de rápido. Seoli estaría muy orgullosa de Raditz, Turles y Kakarotto- dijo melancólico._

_-Yo creo que Sania estaría decepcionada de la debilidad de Tarble y las locuras que hace Vegeta-le dijo enojado._

_-Jaque matte- le respondió burlón al ganarle en juego de ajedrez._

_-Maldito Bardock, de nuevo me ganaste- le respondió enojado._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: De nuevo con los chicos::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Vegeta, ya te dije que no puedo decirte- le decía Goku a Vegeta intentando salvarse._

_-Kakarotto, ¿no te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?- le respondió todavía enojado._

_-Están en el Restaurante Ox, el dijo que iría allí- le respondió por Goku._

_-¡Vegeta! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Arruinaras su cita, sufrirá una desilusión, no comerá, no dormirá y llorará así como yo cuando me dejo Micaela!-le gritó Goku a Vegeta al verlo irse._

_-Kakarotto, ¿porqué tenías que gritar todo eso? Ahora los vecinos saben todo el ridículo que acabas de hacer- le respondió Raditz golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Restaurante Ox::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**"No puedo creer, me dejo plantada, ¡me voy!"- **pensaba Lunch al tiempo en que se levantaba.  
><em>

_-¿A dónde vas violeta de primavera?, estás hermosisima hoy, pareces todo un angelito bajado del cielo- le dijo Mike sorprendiéndola._

_-Pensé que no vendrías, y bien a lo que vine. Demuéstrame que sabes volar- le respondió enojada._

_-Ven conmigo- le dice Mike tendiéndole la mano._

_-¿a dónde?- le pregunta intrigada mientras le da la mano._

_-Solo ven, confía en mi- le responde llevándosela._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::20 minutos después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-¿Porqué me trajiste al bosque, Mike?- le preguntó intrigada la chica._

_-Quería que vieras las estrellas- le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Déjate de tonterías y muéstrame de una buena vez- le respondió enfadada._

_-¿Sabes algo, Lunch? Me gustas y mucho, no tienes idea cuanto- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla._

_-Me imagino que este es tu repertorio para todas, ¿no?- le respondió sacando la mano bruscamente de su cara._

_-¿Porqué me crees tan mal hombre?- le preguntó triste._

_-¿Quieres que te responda eso o me demuestras que sabes "volar"?- le respondió enojada._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En otra parte:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Ese bastardo de 17 donde estará, ni siquiera tiene ki y ahora ¿__que hago?- se decía para sí mismo un vegeta enojadísimo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Volviendo con Mike y Lunch:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Cierra los ojos mi angelito- le dice Mike._

_-Esta bien- le dice cerrándolos._

_**"Es tan dulce, me va a volver loco, nunca me había pasado esto, quisiera darle un beso, ¡eso haré!-**pensaba el para luego besar a Lunch dulcemente en los labios.  
><em>

_-¡Qué haces!- le da una cachetada- Eres un aprovechado- le dice furiosa._

_-Perdóname Lunch, no pude controlarme, es que eres tan hermosa que...- intentaba disculparse Mike._

_-¡Cállate ya! ¡Yo confié en ti y me acabas de demostrar que eres una basura!- le grita corriendo._

_-¡Espera Lunch no corras, no te vayas angelito!- le grita siguiéndola._

**_"¡Debo correr, debo correr! Oh por Kamisama, un barranco"-_**_pensaba Lunch asustada._

_-¡Lunch! ¡Cuidado!- le gritó Mike al verla muy cerca del borde._

_-¡Ayuda, auxilio!- gritaba Lunch mientras colgaba del borde._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A lo lejos:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-¿Esa no es una muchachita, la que está en ese barranco?- le preguntó un oficial a su compañero._

_-Si, vayamos a ayudarla- le respondió su compañero._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Volviendo al barranco:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Lunch, ¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estas herida?- le preguntaba Mike preocupada y asustado._

_-¿Co-como hiciste para bajar tan rápido y porque no te vi?- le preguntó sorprendida la chica._

_-Bueno yo... Déjame curarte estas heridas por favor- le dijo nervioso Mike cambiando de tema._

_-No me toques ¡suéltame! Jamás debí venir acá contigo- le respondió._

_-Muy bonito, deje en paz a la señorita y ponga las manos en alto- le dijo el oficial apareciendo de repente y apuntándole con un arma._

_-No es lo que usted cree oficial. Yo soy Mike, el vocalista de Horocruxes, yo solo intentaba ayudarla- le respondió Mike haciendo lo que le dijo el oficial._

_-Si claro rockero, todos son así. Perdidos en el mundo de las drogas y el alcohol, acompáñeme a la comisaria, usted está arrestado por intento de violación- le dijo el otro oficial mientras le ponía las esposas._

_-¡No!, no es lo que creen, bonita diles que yo no te iba a hacer daño, ¡por favor diles!- decía Mike mirando al oficial y a Lunch desesperado._

_-Llévatelo, yo atiendo a la señorita- le dijo el otro oficial a su compañero._

_-Ángel sálvame, por favor, ¡tu sabes que no te hice daño!- le pedía Mike a Lunch mientras entraba a la patrulla._

**_Notas:_**

**_¡No me asesinen por favor! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Bueno, aquí está él capítulo #7 de la historia. Perdón si ofendí a alguien con mis reviews pero debes en cuando me agarra furia. Intentaré mejorar mi ortografía lo más que pueda sin cambiar la historia. Adoro sus comentarios *o* y empezaré a leer sus consejos sean buenos o malos . _**

**_Tengo página en facebook! Es Veliska Ruby Vendetta Sunshine (algo obvio no?) necesito administrador para que me ayude. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que sean felices._**

**_Me despido. Cerca de la infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad. Veliska Vendetta._**

**_8/12/2014 05:08 pm_**


End file.
